


My little Robin

by Batfan



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian wayne/Dick Grayson - Freeform, Fluff, Hints of Jason/Tim, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfan/pseuds/Batfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian starts devolping feelings for Dick...and he falls for him hard.<br/>They're hints of Jaytim in some parts, but only a few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little Robin

"Can we go now?" Robin said, staring up at the stars, while he was lying down on one of Gotham's rooftops. His older partner was crouching over the edge, looking down at the streets. 

"No." The other said. Damian tilts his head to look at his company. "Nothing exciting ever happens when we are on patrol. All we do is stop petty crimes like Gas station robberies. Can't we just- " 

"No."

Robin gets up on his elbows and glares even though the other couldn't see him.

"Nightwi-" 

"For someone who claims he doesn't whine, you sure do a lot of it." 

Robin settled back and bared his teeth.  
"Whatever. I just don't see why we have to be out here. The batcomputers would of gone off if something was happening." He said annoyed.

Nightwing smirked. He knew that his little statement would piss the other off.  
After half an our of silence, he stood up, heaving a sigh.

"There's nothing. We can go now. Our shift is almost over anyways."

Robin watched Nightwing's movements as he turned around to face him. He leaps off of the ground and begins walking towards the alley way where the Lamborghini was resting.

"-tt- Told ya." He called over his shoulder then proceeding to jump off the rooftop.

Nightwing just rolled his eyes at the moody teenager, but soon follows suit. 

"Why couldn't I be teamed up with Tim?" He mummbled as he jumped.

They soon approached the car. Damian reached for the handle, but a gloved hand quickly grabbed his before he could reach it  
"Hey!"  Damian scowled.

"Shh! Do you want the whole neighborhood to hear you?" Dick quickly rushed out in a stern voice. Damian got out of Dick's hold easily and crossed his arms. The older man stood back, looking down at the former assassin. "We need civvies."

"Why?" Damian asked.

" I promised B before we left for patrol that I would bring back food."

Damian cocked his head, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought Alfred did the cooking?"

Dick rolled his eyes as he explained to the oblivious boy.

"Well if you'd get your head out of your own ass and pay attention for once, you'd know that Alfred is going with B to a conference thing out of town. They're leaving tonight."  
Damian just kept looking at him. He leaned back against the expensive car causing Dick to glare at the action. His poor car...

"Ok, so why do we need to change?" Damian asked.

Dick smirked and replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Because we're having Pizza."

Damian grimaced.  
"I've never had it. But I've read about the greasy concoction once. Pass."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dick questioned. He can't believe his ears. But he shook his head and continued on the original topic."Don't answer. We just need to change and get dinner. I'm starving."

 Damian raises an eyebrow and puffs his lips. "You're always hungry, Dick."

As quickly as he said it, Damian was suddenly pushed up against the car with a gloved hand covering his mouth. Dick was now hovering over the smaller boy. He glared down as he leaned in closer.

"Would you like a megaphone to announce that, ROBIN?"  
Dick growled out. Once he realized what just happened, Damian looked at the hand covering his mouth then to the masked eyes of Dick. The young boy opened his mouth, never leaving eye contact, and chomped down on the Dick's hand. And hard. 

Dick pulled his hand away in pain.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" He half whispered half yelled.

"Don't touch me." The boy said bluntly.

Dick glares at the boy while rubbing the new sore spot on his hand.

"Noted. Just get changed in the damn car. The cloths are in the back seat in the black bag."  Damian didn't reply. He simply got in the passenger seat and closed the door. He looked in the back of the car and saw the duffle bag that Dick was talking about and grabbed it, setting it in his lap.  
The driver door opened and revealed Dick. The man was immediately attacked by a wadded up T-shirt.

"What do you think your doing, NIGHTWING." Damian demanded.

"I'm getting into MY car, to change, ROBIN."

Glaring at the older ward, Damian crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance.

"-tt- No way in hell, am I going to change in the same space with the likes of you. Pervert."  
Dick stood there, hunched over as he looked into the car.

"Yeah, Damian, I'm totally a pervert." He responded sarcastically. " Why would you changing in front of someone matter?" Dick asked.  
Damian only hardened his glare and waited until Dick got the memo that he wasn't moving until he closed the door.

"Dami, you can't be serious."

Damian just raised one masked eyebrow while Dick only grumbled.  
"If I was you, I would close the door. Now."

"Dami, this is stup-"

"Either you close the door, or you're going to get weird looks when people see Dick Grayson walking in the pizza parlor with the Batman's newest protege."

Dick rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut.  
"Freaking princess." He said under his breath as he leaned against the car door, waiting for the brat to finish changing.

Once he got the OK from said brat, Dick sat in the driver's seat and reached over the console to grab the bag from Damian's now black skinny jeaned lap and set it on his own. He immediately gets his arms through the sleeves of his uniform and drags it halfway down his body, stopping at his torso.

"Grayson..." Damian lingered. He didn't mean to linger, but he observed as Dick took off the sweaty tank top.

The boy's unmasked emerald green eyes watched Dick's movements, savoring the moments when his muscles moved as he put on a black T-shirt that hugged his chest and torso.

Dick continued putting his civvies on. After dressing in the shirt, he quickly hooks his thumbs in the inside of the uniform at his waiste and pulls the rest down. Revealing his tight gray briefs.

Damian's eyes got wider as his cheeks and ears got hotter, once he realized that he was watching his older "brother" practically strip.

And he called Dick a pervert.

_______________________________________________________

"We're back!"  
Dick yelled in the huge manor.

He walked into the kitchen and sets the boxes of pizza down. Damian soon follows him. He wanders over to the slick fridge, grabs a bowl of grapes and hops onto the table next to the boxes of pizza. Crunching into a grape Damian looks at Dick. Dick was on his phone now, probably scrolling through Facebook.

He still has a half naked image of the other implanted to his mind, but he fights off the heat in his cheeks and instead looks around.

Taking another crunch at a grape, he settle his eyes back on Dick. "Where's Todd and the idiot?"

A tiny smirked was given from Dick as well as a chuckle.  
"Jason is probably updating his bike. Tim is probably in is room doing homework."

When Damian didn't say anything, Dick glanced up to see the youngest ward staring him with a doubtful expression. Dick continued to smirk. "Or Tim's probably plotting to kill you. Either way they might be hungry. I'll get them." 

Dick puts his phone down on the table and begins his way up the stairs. "Maybe you can find a movie for us to watch!" He throws over his shoulder as he goes up.

Damian pops another grape into his mouth as he hops off the table and heads into the living area with the flat screen TV. He looks through the movie selections, scowling at most of them until he found one that sounded interesting. He put the CD in and turned on the surround sound. Damian went back into the kitchen to grab the boxes of pizza and his bag of grapes. As he walks over to the singular comfy chair, the rest of the guys appear.

"Sup little bird." Said Jason.

Damian sat in the chair and crossed his legs while putting the boxes on the side table that sits between the chair and couch. "Don't call me that, Todd."

Jason chuckled as he leaped over the couch, landing in a comfortable position next the arm of the couch. He is wearing his pajamas making him look even more comfortable. Tim walks around the couch and plops down in the space next to Jason. He ignores their conversation and spots the pizza boxes on the close table. The crystal blue eyed boy reaches over to grab one box, but it was just out of his reach. So he practically climbs over Jason's lap to grab the box. Jason didn't seem to mind. He's fixing to sit back into his spot when Jason's next words caught him.

"Would you like me to refer you as babybird instead?"

Tim was aligned with Jason, so when he turned his head to look at him, they were at eye level. He glared at Jason. 

'How dare he call the spawn of hell babybird? That's MY nickname!' Tim thought to himself.

Jason didn't notice at first, but once he looked back, he saw Tim's angry expression. 

*Sorry* he mouthed. Tim calms down and sits back into his spot, legs crossed, and with a pizza box sitting next to him. 

Damian rolled his eyes at the previous actions. 'They need to kiss, or screw already.' He said mentally.

Finally Dick came in. Water from his quick shower dripped a little from his bangs. He changed into sweat pants and another black T-shirt. He had a 12 pack of beer in one hand and a glass cup in the other. He walked over to Jason and handed him the beer, then walks over to the side table and grabbed a bottle of whiskey that Bruce likes to keep around. He took his glass and poured some in.

Damian watched. His eyes roaming over Dick's features. He looks at the details in his eyes, nose, cheekbones and the defined jawline. How has he not noticed Dick was this handsome before!? 

Damian quickly adjusted himself. He begins mentally yelling at himself for being so foolish. Its just Dick Grayson. There's nothing special about him...right?

Damian shruggs it off and looks down at his lap.

Thank God. He's safe.

He reaches over the chair and grabs one of the blankets from under the side table.  
....just in case.

Dick capped the bottle of whiskey and brought it with him as well as a box of pizza and sits down in front of the chair that Damian is sitting in.

"Damn. The previews are still going on? What movie did you pick, Dami?" Dick asked.

"Underworld."

"Which one?" Jason piped in.

"I think two."

"Hey guys? If we're all in here who's watching our cities?" Tim asked. "Barbra is watching Gotham and Starfire is watching Blüdhaven." "Ok Is there any Dr.Pep in the fridge?" Asked Tim.  
"I think there's two or three in the back." The oldest replied.

"You want one, demon spawn?" Tim questioned at the youngest of the four. Tim got a glare and a short nod.  
"Ok," he said "don't start the movie with out me."

"No promises!" Jason yelled back.

Damian pushed play, ignoring Tim, and eats a grape. Dick chuckled as he takes a bite from his pizza and a drink from his whiskey. The youngest looks down at Dick's soft looking hair and scruntched up his nose while popping a grape in his mouth.  
"I hope you get fat from all of that grease, Grayson."

Dick takes another bite then turns his whole body so now he is in front of the chair with his legs crossed. He faces Damian and holds his pizza out towards him.  
"Try it."

Damian didn't budge.

"C'mon Dami, a little pizza isn't going to hurt. Especially with all the training that we do." Dick said holding the slice up for Damian to bite. With hesitation and a "Take a damn bite" from Jason, Damian leaned forward and takes a piece of pizza in his mouth. 

As he is chewing, Tim comes back in and sits down in his spot.

"Hey! I said wait for me, Damain! Oh and I might've spilled about half of your drink, but you can thank your stupid cat, since he decided to walk in front of me." He looks up and sees the older two watching Damain as he chews.

"Um...What did I miss?" Tim asked with a quizzical look

Dick briefly turns his head. "Dami,'s eating pizza for the first time." Then looks back at Damian.

"So how does it taste, littlebird?"

"Dont call me that, Jason." Damian said mid chew. He swallows the pizza, then thinks for about 2 or 3 minutes. 

He looks up and stares at the half eaten pizza in Dick's hand.

Jason gets up and stretches. "I need a smoke. Be right back." He grunts out. Tim and Dick give him a disapproving look, but doesn't say any thing. They know Jason won't stop, no matter how many times they plead him to.  
"And I need a piss." Tim says  
Jason walks out into the back yard, while Tim goes up the stairs to use the restroom.

Silenced would've filled the air if the movie wasn't on. Dick looked back at Damian to see what he thought.

Before he could see, though, Dick's pizza was suddenly snatched out of his hands and into Damian's. He took two bites out of it before Dick blinks and realizes what just happened. 

"Hey! You little Fuck, that's mine!" He yelled.

Damian just stared at him as he continued to eat Dick's pizza. "There is an entire box right next to you."

Dick crossed his arms. "Yeah, exactly. Why don't you get your own slice, then?" Damian takes another bite and raises a perfect eyebrow.  
"Because its down there. And I'm up here." 

Dick rolled his eyes and put his hands behind him on the ground to support him. "Freaking princess." He mumbled.

"I'm not a princess, Grayson." Damian said definitely.  
Dick smirked at the other. "You're right. You're just lazy. That's all."

Damian angrily takes another bite out of Dick's pizza.

"Screw you."

Dick chuckled as he took a sip from his whiskey.  
"Can't. I'm not in the 'mood' tonight. Maybe tomorrow? My place or yours?"

Damian's eyes widen. He began to think of many scenarios. He couldn't stop them. The thoughts. Dirty thoughts. Dick on top of him. Him on top of Dick. What Dick would look like in just his boxer briefs, crawling sexually up against Damian's body. How Dick would look WITHOUT his boxer briefs. 

All of the images swarmed in his head. He's blushing. He knows it. His ears and neck are burning.

Damian's greatful that he put a blanket over his lap before hand. He isn't rock hard, but he is hard enough to create an obvious buldge in his skinny jeans.

Dick is laughing. He is laughed so hard.  
"You should see the look on your face! Dami, you look so adorable! Hahahaha!"  
Damian blushed harder.

"Shut up Dick! I'm not adorable!"

Dick settled down enough to look at Damian with out bursting into another laughing fit. 'He is so cute! The way his ears are red and his cheeks are pink. Adorable. Cute enough to fu-'

Dick's eyes got wide. 'What the hell am I thinking!?! He's like 10! Or is he 11? That doesn't matter! I don't even like guys! Ok, Dick, calm down. Think boobs. Big boobs. Who has big boobs? Harley? Ivy? Cat women? Oh duh! Your own damn girlfriend! Ok. Kori's boobs. Ugh! it isn't working! What is wrong with me! Its not normal to think about nailing your younger "brother" on your bed! Ok. Ok. I need to settle down before my "friend" gets excited. Plus there's nothing to worry about. I'm just...tipsy! Yeah, that's it! From Bruce's whiskey!'

Damian looks at Dick. He could see the blush forming, so he begins to panick. 'Oh no. He's blushing! Did he notice!?! Does Dick know about my...problem? I need to get out of here before the other two get back and before Dick finds out about it....if he hasn't already.Think Damian. Think! A shower!!!'

"Shower!! I mean, I -uh- need a shower. I haven't taken one since we got back." Damian quickly wraps the blanket around his body and awkwardly gets up. He tries to not step on anything, but ends up tripping over Dick's foot. He fell face first on the floor. "Fffffffuuuck" he groans out. Not only did his face hit the floor, but also his covered up boner, causing the button on his jeans to push against his now fully hard dick roughly. He didn't move. He couldn't. Not with this amount of embarrassment. He heard Dick chuckling beside him. "Shut it, Grayson." He snapped. "Do you need help, Dami?" Dick asked. "NO! I-i got it. I don't need any help." Damian quickly squirmed around trying to not open the blanket. Finally he found a way and got up.

"See?"

Dick looks up at him doubtfully. "Whatever you say, Dami." 

Damian nodded and walked awkwardly and painfully over and up the stairs. He was going up the staircase when he saw Tim going down the staircase. Tim noticed him. "Hey spawn, where you going?" He said half teasingly half serious.

Said "spawn" growled. It was getting harder and harder to breath. His probably now bruised dick was throbbing to be set free, so he doesn't have time to talk. He tried to walk normally pass the other without raising any suspicion, but it was just so HARD.

"Shower." He simply stated.

He can't take it any longer.  
Once he thinks he's safe, Damian quickly begins to unbutton his pants while he walks to his room. Some of the pressure has lifted but there was just so much more. Most of it is from the boner its self and some from the pain on his dick after the fall. He needs relief.

As soon as he is in his room, he locks the doors behind him and starts stripping. First his pants, then his socks, and then his shirt. He leaves his briefs on, because even though he is in desperation of freeing his dick, he is still trained to be cautious. Paparazzi could be anywhere. It's sometimes difficult being a Wayne member.

So he waits until he is in his bathroom. Beads of sweat drip from his neck. He is so hard. His penis throbs for attention. Damian turns on the bath and gladly strips off his boxer briefs and lies down in the tub.  
He groans when the water touched his groin. It felt good.

What he is about to do is shameful, but at this point he doesn't care. He just wants a good release.

He grabs a hold of his manhood. Hissing from grabbing to hard. 'Yep. Definitely bruised. Oh well.'

Damian starts moving his hand up and down his shaft. Loving how it feels to be finally touched. His pace is long and slow. He rubs his thumb over the tip of his dick. Shocks of pleasure shoot threw him. Licking his lip, he moans. After a few more strokes he does it again and the shocks intensifies.

"Mmmhg"

He loves it.  
As he strokes himself, up and down, he begins to imagen scenarios. Most of them involving Dick.

Dick hovering over him, with lust in his eyes. Dick sucking at his neck, leaving big hickies. Dick's tongue traveling down his body. Stopping at his nipples to suck. Dick leaving kisses and hickies all the way down to his groin. Marking him. Dick taking him in his hands and stroking him.

"Mmh"

Imagining Dick's hot mouth sucking him off. His tongue moving and circling around his cock.

Damian rubs his thunmb across the tip again. His back arched a little with a more audible moan.

"Auh!" His movements are becomeing faster. More frantic.

He imagines becoming dominant and flipping them over in Dick's bed. He imagines kissing Dick's thin lips. How his tounge would feel against his. How his skin would feel against his hands.

"MmNgh!" He wants more. He needs someone's touch. Dick's touch. 

He frantically moves his hand. Faster. Harder.

He imagines how Dick would taste on his tongue. How he would suck the other off until he cums. Until he is begging to fuck Damian. Dick pulling his hair as he pounds him into the bed sheets.

Damian's breath gets shorter. Hotter. He's close. Very close. But he just can't get there yet. He needs something to push him over the edge. Something that'll drive him-

*knock knock*

"Dami?" Asked Dick.

 

"AAUgh!!"

And he spills. White liquid spurs out of Damian's tip. Some landing in the water and some landing on his chest.

"Damian!? You ok!?" Dick calls from behind the door.

'How'd he get in my room? Why is he -'  
"Oh no." He whispered to my self.

Damian's eyes widen. 'I just imaginarily let Grayson screw me!'

Dick began pounding on the door. "Dami!? If you don't open up the door, I'm breaking in!" Obviouse worry was strianed in his voice. Damian looked down at his cum stained chest. No way was he going to let Grayson see this mess. 

"I'm fine, Grayson! I just....fell."  
He waited and hoped that Dick would take the lame excuse.

"Again, Dami? You didn't break anything did you?" He asked through the door.

Damian raised an eyebrow and a smirked. "You're not worried about me, are you Grayson?" He said teasingly.

He wishes he could see the look on Dick's face, but he only has a door to look at. 

"I was talking about the bathroom. The stuff in there is expensive, you know."

"-tt- ...dick..."

Dick looked curiously at the door. "Yes?"  
He hears Damian chuckling and water splashing. 'He must be getting out of the tub.'

Damian looks at himself in the mirror and wipes the cum off with a hand towel, then wraps bath towel around his hips. "Funny how you think I called you by your name." 

"Oh, harhar. Like I haven't heard that one before." Dick said sarcastically.

Damian smirked.  
"Anyways, Dami, B wanted me to tell you that you have a meeting tomorrow."

Damian furrowed his brows and opens the door. "For what?"

The cold from the other side rushes in the hot bathroom causing Damian's nipples to become hard.

Dick glances at the other's defined chest, but catches himself before he became suspicious. "You have a -uh- meeting with a principal to enroll in Gotham Private Academy."

Damian glares. "He's sending me to school!?" 

He doesn't need school! The assassins taught him everything he needs to know! There's no point in going!

Dick shrugged his shoulders. "He said something about keeping up a profile. Look on the bright side! At least he trusts you enough to be around other people without any of us babysitting you."

"-tt- that's exactly what he's doing. Testing me around other people. He wants to see how long it takes before I crack."

"Probably."

Damian huffs out in annoyance and cosses his arms.  
Dick leans against the desk that sits right next to the door, and crosses his arms as well. 

"You need to be ready by 11:50 am. The meeting doesn't start until 12. I won't be able to drop you off since I have an early patrol tomorrow morning - and no, you can not drive yourself."

"Ok so, who's taking me?"

"Jason. I'm going to meet you guys there after my patrol, though."

"-tt-"

Dick smiled at the typical teenager. He loves these moments. The times Damian is more relaxed and open with him instead of secluded and stuck up. The times when Damian is Damian.

He smile as he pushed off of the desk and headed towards the door. "Go to bed." He said with a chuckle.

Damian watched as Dick walked away. "You sound like father."

"Goodnight, Dami."

Before Dick closed the door all they way, he heard a faint "night, Grayson" then a click from the door.


End file.
